The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Lionblaze, glancing at Dovepaw, is stricken with concern as to whether or not it was right to bring an apprentice on the journey. He tells himself that she's needed, despite what the others say, and that she has to be fine. The cats continue up the stream until Toadfoot advises that they stop due to the fatigue the RiverClan cats were exhibiting. Lionblaze advises that the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats hunt on their respective territories, but the WindClan cats interject that they can hunt for themselves. Toadfoot tells them that they would be stealing prey, to which Whitetail responds that it's no different than catching prey and giving it to them to eat. Lionblaze says that they will do it Toadfoot's way, and that they will get a chance to hunt for the patrol later. :Lionblaze and Dovepaw head into ThunderClan territory. They split up, and Lionblaze internally hopes that his apprentice finds something good to prove a point to Toadfoot. The ThunderClan warrior manages to kill an injured squirrel. He meets back up with Dovepaw, who had caught a small mouse. She apologizes, saying that it was all she could find. The two return to the group, and Whitetail congratulates them on their catches. Dovepaw is discouraged about the size of hers, but the WindClan she-cat reassures her that they need all the food that they can get. :The ShadowClan warriors return, and Toadfoot calls the mouse pitiful. Tigerheart is seen with a large pigeon, and the others congratulate him on the good find. The patrol settles down to eat the prey, and Lionblaze feels comfort in the fact that everyone is getting along. Petalfur and Rippletail wake up from their nap to eat, and the others draw back to make sure they get what they need. After eating, Toadfoot leads the others further down the stream. :The patrol reaches the edge of the scent markers, and Whitetail suggests that they take turns leading. She moves in front, keeping the patrol in the dried stream for the best source of cover. Dovepaw exclaims that she walked through mud, to which Rippletail replies that water must be near. After drinking from a puddle, Dovepaw suddenly senses dogs. Lionblaze orders the patrol to climb a tree, but the others are confused as to how Dovepaw sensed a dog due to there not being any scent of one. Lionblaze tells them that there isn't time to think about that. Toadfoot and Tigerheart oblige and climb, but the Whitetail states that WindClan cats don't climb trees. Lionblaze quickly shows the warriors how to climb, but Sedgewhisker says that she will just take her chances on the ground. Unimpressed with her answer, the others help the WindClan cats by showing them more extensively how to climb. :The cats safely reach high branches on the trees. They then see the dogs, barking and bounding over to them. Sedgewhisker slips, and Lionblaze quickly grabs her with a shaky grip. Toadfoot leaps over from the neighboring tree, grabbing the WindClan she-cat by the scruff. The two toms pull her back onto the branch safely. They hear Twolegs in the distance, and the dogs ran towards the voices away from the cats. The cats climb down, and Sedgewhisker comments that her shoulder is hurt. Rippletail offers to grab some herbs for her. :Whitetail suggests that they sleep for the night, and Lionblaze adds that some can keep watch overnight in case the dogs return. The patrol collects moss and bracken for bedding, and Rippletail returns with herbs soon after. As the cats settle down, Lionblaze offers to take the first watch. He takes a short walk, noticing that the dog scent was stale and that there was no form of immediate danger anywhere. Upon returning, he sees Dovepaw still awake, and tells her that she can sleep. The apprentice soon drifts off, and Lionblaze goes to sit beside her, alert for any movement in his surroundings. Characters Major }} Minor *Toadfoot *Rippletail *Petalfur *Whitetail *Sedgewhisker *Tigerheart }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc